


In the Quiet of Their Home

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three views to one relationship. A glam-100 drabble for prompt Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Quiet of Their Home

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the "brothers" pic Sauli tweeted, and yeah, kind of fell for these three a bit more. It's pure fiction. And the lovely @aislinntlc betaed it. <3

Adam watches his boys while they sleep. They are finally back from London, and the jetlag is a killer. Especially Tommy is affected by it because he never sleeps on the plane, not like Sauli who can doze off anywhere. 

He pulls at the blanket, pulls it off their sleeping figures, over their backs, their butts, their thighs. Tommy’s hands are under his pillow; Sauli’s are pulled close to his chest, but they are both lying on their stomachs. 

The white of Tommy’s skin complements the bronze of Sauli’s, and Adam wants to touch. 

He doesn’t want to wake them.

***

Sauli catches Tommy’s wrist before he manages to steal anything from the cutting board. “No touching,” he says, swatting Tommy’s ass. “Go get him. I’ll be ready when you get back.”

Tommy’s nose wrinkles, but he’s amused, just not showing it. To get him to smile, Sauli catches him again, pulls him close. “I bought vintage whiskey. Today is as good a day as any to open it.” He gets a pleased sound, and a kiss to his cheek, but no smile. 

He has to try harder then. 

When they’re gathered around the kitchen table it’s nothing but pure joy.

***

Tommy presses Adam against the side of the pool and kisses him, languid and slow because it’s a hot, hot day and he’s kind of drunk. Adam’s hands slide up his thighs and over his butt, pulling him closer, making him grind against Adam’s hard on. 

He bites Adam’s lower lip, eager, willing, the rhythm changing from quiet to urgent in a heartbeat. Nothing ever makes him ready for the surge of lust he feels when Adam makes him ride his cock. 

And nothing in the world prepared him for the sheer need to own whenever Sauli touches his neck.


End file.
